tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetfire (SG)
With a reckless daring that came from being one of the swiftest of all the Autobots, Jetfire was the most eager of his comrades to plunge into battle. But his bravado was tempered by one overriding thought: he sincerely believed that victory over the Decepticons could only come through advancements in Autobot technology. As the first of a new generation of Autobots such a credo was perhaps only natural. Also, because he was created on Cybertron shortly before the launch of the Ark, Jetfire was one of the few Autobots who had almost no knowledge of his home planet. His allegiance to his cause was only matched by his devotion to self-aggrandizement. In jet-fighter mode, Jetfire's unique swing-wing design allowed him to take off like a normal jet and then, pulling his wings back, reach speeds of up to Mach 4.2. Adding twin supersonic combustion ramjet (i.e. scramjet) engine modules along with twin liquid hydrogen fuel tanks allowed Jetfire to achieve orbital velocities, or to even escape Earth's gravity altogether. With this capability, he could launch like a missile, shoot up above the atmosphere, and, at a speed of Mach 29, dive down like a blazing meteor (hence his name) half a world away only 30 minutes later. In robot and jet mode, he was equipped with four independently targetable particle beam cannons around his head and eight heat-seeking armor-piercing missiles. Jetfire's range was limited by his fuel consumption; any transatmospheric trip required his refueling when he lands. Since he was newly constructed by Shockwave, he was prone to numerous mechanical failures as the bugs in his system were worked out. Anything from a malfunctioning radio to an engine stall in deep space had been known to happen. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' In 1985, to combat rampant Autobot aggression, the Decepticons attempt to engineer a new squadron of aerial fighters. Jetfire was the prototype, built by Shockwave to be a protective air guardian. Jetfire and Starscream became fast friends, sharing ideas and technology between them. Within a few months of being brought online, however, Jetfire learned enough about the Autobots to know that's where his true allegiance belonged. Jetfire turned against Shockwave and defected to the Autobots a mere five months after creation, taking the Decepticons' aerial and gestalt technology with him. Jetfire's knowledge of Decepticon command structure and technology led Emperor Prime to offer him a very powerful commission, reporting only to Prime himself and overseeing all areas of Autobot technology. Jetfire further gained the favor of Emperor Prime by playing an instrumental role in preventing a coup against the Autobot leader. Jetfire was instrumental in swiftly rounding up coup plotters Ultra Magnus, Hound and Blurr. Blurr and Hound were punished severely and returned to service; Magnus was exiled. The ever utilitarian Emperor Prime has since rewarded Jetfire by promoting him within the Autobot ranks. Though Jetfire routinely shows 100 percent loyalty and commitment, rumblings within the Autobot ranks have routinely speculated Jetfire works for a paycheck and not because of any ideology. Nonetheless, after Alpha Trion was exiled for treason, Jetfire rose to take his place as Prime's #1 technical advisor. After successfully preventing a coup against Emperor Prime, Jetfire was quickly assigned positions of leadership, enabling Emperor Prime to tend to other matters (usually involving headquarters-based scientific research duties and not in the field of battle). Jetfire relished the adrenaline-like rush of battle and the camaraderie amongst the troops. His charisma in battle was contagious enough to make him one of the more popular commanders in the Autobot fleet. As his popularity grew, he became more interested in maintaining this popularity and less likely to discipline his subordinates. As his supervision for the "day to day" operations waned and his crew became more unruly, his subordinates became more brazen in their attacks on the peace-loving Decepticons. This toxic combination of unruly troops and lax leadership resulted in the massacre at Praxus, regarded by many Decepticons as one of the darkest days in the eons-long war. As the battle started, Emperor Prime ordered Jetfire to destroy the Decepticon military strongholds of Praxus. As this was done with relative ease, the Autobots under Jetfire became restless after few of their systems were taxed in battle. With almost free reign and no reprise for their behavior, they soon started targeting innocents and non-military Decepticons and their sympathizers. As leadership broke down (Jetfire was busy making sure the victory was told in all its glory for all Cybertron to hear), at least two million inhabitants were killed and another half-million were sent to the smelting pit. For many Decepticons, including Megatron, one of the first major tasks to accomplish at the end of the war is to bring Jetfire and Emperor Prime up on war crimes for the massare at Praxus so the deaths of its inhabitants will not be in vain. Possessing a flamboyant nature, Jetfire can often be seen donning a crimson cape with solid-gold latches attaching it to his shoulders. Taking advantage of the good graces of Emperor Prime, Jetfire has been known to run up exorbitant costs for his mission, including high-grade energon and luxurious living quarters for he and his upper-echelon underlings. As for regular staff, he has been known to skimp on their allowances, energon quality and living quarters, hoping these more "common" warriors will see how the upper management lives and will aspire to reach a similar plateau by working harder and being more productive. So far, the agreement has worked out to Prime's favor. Jetfire has met and surpassed Prime's expectations. However, he is only one failed mission away from having to repay the huge debts he's racked up in the Autobot ranks. Jetfire's borderline obsession over appearances and how he is perceived in Autobot circles may lead some to believe Jetfire is a jovial, even comical figure. This is hardly the case. His management style is strictly hands off, making his command one of the most coveted slots for Autobots who may tire of the strict management of Autobots like Red Alert or Prowl. In some cases, this may lead to minor infractions of negligence. But in other instances, this style of leadership has created a deadly environment of complacency. With little oversight or chance of discipline, Jetfire's minions have routinely rounded up, tortured and executed scores of Decepticons - primarily those who offer little to no resistance. As a result of Jetfire's "look away and let Autobots be Autobots" style of management - and his betrayal to the Decepticons - Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who have been labeled as a "mass murderer" according to the Decepticon code of law and is on the short list of Autobots who the Decepticons plan to prosecute for war crimes. 'MUX History' The Elite Guard was originally created by Emperor Prime and led by his brother Ultra Magnus, until Magnus opposed Prime and was exiled on Paradron. Hyperdrive was named as his replacement, but in 2009 he was deemed "unstable" by his XO Thunderclash and killed in the field. Thunderclash thought he would take over as leader of the guard, but instead Optimus Prime ordered Jetfire to take over the Guard. Jetfire was assigned by Emperor Prime to oversee the construction of the Ark. Before traveling to Earth, Jetfire commissioned an Autobot artist to paint a grand mural of him towering over a fallen Starscream. This real-life event has not happened yet, so Jetfire had to resort to having the artist construct several holograms of what a fallen Starscream would look like. In 2010, Jetfire convinced Optimus Prime that to better serve the Autobot Empire, Jetfire needed better armor and weapons. Prime granted Jetfire's request for better armor, installing it himself (without turning off Jetfire's pain receptors), but held out the better weaponry as a reward should Jetfire start showing more success on the battlefield. Should Jetfire fail, Prime warned, the upgrades would be ripped back out by hand, and the rest of Jetfire's body smelted down for recycling. Optimus Prime chose to spar with his XO in the area of the smelting pools as a reminder to Jetfire what would happen to him should he fail again. After giving Jetfire a second upgrade, Emperor Prime made him the new (and youngest ever) leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard. After a crushing defeat at the Arch-Ayr fuel depot and a rapid retreat after an unsuccessful attack on the Decepticon Nemesis, Jetfire finally secured a public victory after a surprise raid on a group of peaceful neutrals. When the Mayhem Suppression Squad arrived in response, attacking Jetfire and his goon squad, the Autobots were prepared. With his new upgrades, Jetfire soundly defeated the Squad's leader, Colonel Deathsaurus, crushing him and nearly destroying him utterly. Deathsaurus's XO Bug Bite managed to drag his leader to safety, but Dirge, Thrust, and Thundercracker were captured, their beaten bodies displayed on Cybertron TV for all to see. Jetfire's popularity waxed after the victory over Deathsaurus, but took a hit when the captured members of the Mayhem Suppression Squad were rescued from the smelting pits by Scourge on live transmission. Nonetheless, Jetfire was chosen as a member of Prime's Ark crew as Prime's Executive Officer. After the Ark crashed into the sea, Jetfire and Trailbreaker attacked the Blackrock Oil Platform in the Gulf of Mexico. Deathsaurus engaged the Autobots in personal combat, defeating them both and bringing them back to the Nemesis, where they remained prisoners of war waiting trial for their crimes. However, Jetfire and Trailbreaker were able to escape the Nemesis during an attack by the Shattered Glass Junkions. Jetfire announced his triumphant return, and then joined a group of Autobots investigating a derelict spacecraft discovered in Earth's orbit. There he was reunited with Magnus, who he hadn't seen since Jetfire opposed Magnus on Paradron, leading to Magnus's exile. Forming a temporary truce, the Autobots explored the ship, bringing it to life in the process. Attacked by the ship's inhabitants, Magnus held off the masses while Growler escaped. Magnus, however, was seen overwhelmed by the attackers and either captured or killed. The fate of Jetfire, who had walked off alone prior to the attack, was unknown until months later he was found drifting in space by Optimus Prime. Prime brought him back to the Ark and had Jetfire brought to Medical under armed guard until Prime decided his fate. It was later decided by Prime that Jetfire 'audition' for his former position of Executive Officer by fighting Jazz to the death. In the meantime Jetfire commandeered two Autobots, Slamdance and Rewind, to follow him around and act as his personal archivists, recording Jetfire's every action and word of wisdom for posterity. In 2011, after weeks of hype surrounding the event, Jazz and Jetfire faced off in a battle to the death. The battle lived up to expectations as both combatants had the upper hand throughout the match, but as the match grinded on, it looked as if Jetfire was set to win the match and regain his position of Executive Officer (which would have been commemorated by a planet-wide three-day celebration per Jetfire's suggestion and a one-day mouring period for Jazz). However, as Jazz was nearing closer to death, he vanished midway through the battle and fled the scene, depriving Jetfire from one of his most triumphant chapters in his self-inflated storyline. It is unknown how Emperor Prime will take this news. Chances are he will either order a massive manhunt for Jazz for his cowardice, or execute Jetfire himself for failing to complete even the fundamental basics of a fight to the death... mainly have the outcome result in a deceased Autobot. When Hound found a ruby crystal mine in Burma, and reported it to Jetfire, who told him he was more than welcome to do all the mining work himself while Jetfire supervised. Hound grumbled and got to work. In mid-2011, Jetfire ordered his scribes to begin writing a book, based on his life. He plans on naming it "The Burden of Excellence - an Autobotography - by Jetfire." Inspired by the human artists Christo and Jeanne-Claude, Jetfire commissioned 60 Cybertronian sculptors to begin work on 'The Gates of Inspiration' - which will include more than 200 statues of Jetfire, of different color schemes, to be decorated throughout the streets of Iacon. Ultra Magnus discovered that the Terminus Blade was being held in the Temple of Knowledge, and hatched a plan to destroy Cybertron. After sending a warning to Jetfire to tell Optimus that Cybertron was about to be destroyed, Magnus teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Jetfire panicked at the news, especially after Hound reminded him that Jetfire had denied Hound's request to build a Stellar spanner, which would have allowed them to try to stop Magnus and save Cybertron. More worried about Prime's reaction than the actual fate of his homeworld, Jetfire immediately hatched the plan to save his own aft, which Hound reluctantly went along with. Just in case, Jetfire belatedly approved the construction of a Stellar spanner on Earth. When Emperor Prime launched an attack on Autobot City, Jetfire went through to back him up and inspire the troops. When Emperor Prime was defeated by his positive-polarity counterpart, Jetfire was one of the few not literally leaping over Prime's body to abandon him to die. Jetfire proved his loyalty during the Autobots' retreat, and for that he was persuaded to return to Cybertron to rally the troops there using the newly-constructed Stellar Spanner. Upon returning to Cybertron, Jetfire was pawned off on Emir Xaaron and kept in the dark about who is really running things behind the scenes. He's got his hero's welcome, and was informed about the Autobot/Decepticon alliance against Magnus, and set on the task of defeating the Junkions... all the while having no idea that Alpha Trion is back and ultimately pulling the strings. Working with Cyclonus, the alliance has actually scored several victories against the Junkions, driving them out of several areas. The victories have been mostly built on the cunning of Cyclonus and sacrifices by the Decepticons, but somehow Jetfire has taken most of the credit in the public's eye. As skilled as Jetfire is at rallying the troops, Cyclonus and his benefactor Alpha Trion started to get increasingly annoyed at the Autobot Air Commander. Nonetheless, when erroneous reports reached Cybertron about Emperor Prime's death, the Old One started to groom Jetfire to take over as Emperor of Destruction. Jetfire was anointed Emperor, but Prime showed up alive at Jetfire's coronation and killed him in front of the gathered Autobot forces. OOC Notes The Shattered Glass TP started on Cybertron. Jetfire was built there by Decepticons, but defected to the Autobots. Since then the action has moved to Earth, and Jetfire was briefly replaced as Autobot XO by Jazz until Jetfire defeated Jazz in combat and retook his position as Prime's right hand. Logs /Posts 1986 (SG) * "Once Upon A Rebellion" - Not that long ago, Magnus attempted to assassinate his brother, the Emperor Prime. * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part I)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup. (Emperor Prime's POV) * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 2)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup, continued. 2009 (SG) December 31 - Ark Construction Progress Report Jetfire stands tall in his immaculate officer's quarters from [[Ark (SG)|the Ark]], moving his crimson cape to the side, he raises an arm in loyalty. "Hail Emperor Prime, hail! "It gives me enormous pride to report since being assigned to oversee the construction of the Ark, progress on its construction has improved 20 percent and is now 1.5 weeks ahead of schedule! "I have taken into account your excellent suggestions about how to motivate our troops and have implemented your changes. However, I have noticed some diminishing returns in the intimidation and torture areas and have noticed some of the best ways to motivate troops is a mix of positive reinforcement as well as fear, as you have so expertly stated in your stirring post a month ago. "I would not be doing my proper duty as an Autobot if I did not inform you of additional resources we will need to continue to meet the progress for construction for this massive craft that will steer is into victory over the Decepticons. To motivate staff, I have given portions of premium benzine-grade energon. To continue with this motivation plan, I will require an additional 200 cases. A steep number, granted, but nominal when you consider the outcome. Also, I am requesting a shipment of commander-class-grade armor for myself and warrior-class armor for two of my subordinates. I will send their dimensions in a separate log. I am also requesting the presence of a writer/author as my duties have grown to the point where I cannot document our progress with the eloquence and detail demanded by the wisest, most powerful Transform ever to be constructed." Jetfire bows slightly "I would not be requesting these items if I did not believe there were paramount in our success. Emperor Prime - this is a historic event that will go down in Autobot lore. This event needs to be documented extensively to be saved for hundreds of future Autobots to view and be inspired by. This is by no means a vanity project for myself. I am just a vessel and am honored to be a humble servant to the greatest Autobot ever created. Construction will move forward and I am anxiously awaiting the moment - mere weeks away - where you can walk into the command center and christen the vehicle that will go down in Autobot history as the greatest vehicle ever constructed that led to the destruction and enslavement of the Decepticons! Hail Emperor Prime!" :With that, Jetfire bows submissively, his cape draping over his form* 2010 (SG) * January 11 - "Little steps add up into big strides!" - The Autobots struggle to get the Ark and its launchpad repaired following a Decepticon attack. * February 2 - Status Update - Incentive Program - Jetfire shows off his new armor, and announces an incentive program to motivate the Autobots * February 2 - Jetfire's Personal Log - Jetfire ruminates on his new armor upgrade May 10 - SG - Smelting Pool Fiasco *Jetfire's face appears on the screen* Terrible, terrible news. Somehow...the Decepticons breached our security walls and managed to rescue BOTH Dirge and Thrust - DURING our televised executions. I promise to conduct a thorough investigation and punish those responsible for failing to keep up our security. This is inexcusable and an embarrassment to not only the Autobots, but our exulted leader, Emperor Prime. Jetfire out May 24 - "''Ark'' Launch" The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase.. Jun 08 - Letters from a Decepticon Prison *DarkJets appears on the screen of a Decepticon spacecraft* Greetings, Autobots. I have been granted this brief reprise from my Decepticon captors to address you. First off...Emperor Prime - I just want you to know..I'm OK! Their facilities are...average. I am getting energon, but I can barely pace around in the cell that they gave me. To my legions of admirers...you have and will continue to carry me through these dark times. I have kept my faculties by replaying inspiring speeches from Emperor Prime. I specifically recommend 'Peace Through Tyranny.' *SG-Jetfire's face turns somber* They...the Decepticons are charging me with mass murder. A charge I KNOW I will beat, provided I can defend myself. But Autobots, do not grieve my death! For my fate is not sealed yet. To my legions of followers, fight on! Jetfire out! Sep 16 - My Return >*Jetfire's damaged, but intact form blips on the screen, he pushes his cape aside* Autobots...your long nightmare is over, 'I' have returned, after three months of inhumane treatment at the hands of the Decepticons. Your thoughts and wishes kept me going when their weak, substandard energon couldn't. I am pleased to announce that we have gained an ally - a Junkion - by the name of 'Batman.' We shall extend the same honor to Batman as we extend to the most heroic of Autobots, as he risked his life to save not only myself, but Trailbreaker as well. He will go down in Autobot lore. Hail Batman! As for the Autobots, I just hope my absense didn't affect your abilities to continue fulfilling our glorious Emperor Prime's wishes. Hail Emperor Prime! Jetfire out! 2011 (SG) Apr 26 - A Sad Day For Autobots *Jetfire's battle-battered body comes into focus* My fellow Autobots, tonight was supposed to have been a glorious, thrilling 'fight to the death' battle between myself and Jazz for the post of Emperor Prime's right-hand man. Sadly...as you have seen, Jazz has turned this event into a mockery! As you saw me unleash my might onto Jazz, and you saw him eventually succumb to my attacks...despite putting up a valiant effort - he committed a horrendous act of cowardice by disappearing AND retreating! *Jetfire shakes his head* To the mighty Emperor...I am still your servant - and willing to do whatever is necessary to further the Autobot cause. But I want to take a moment to apologize to YOU, mighty emperor! You expected a death from this match, and I was ready to deliver! If anyone is hurt from this terrible mockery of Autobot tradition...it is you. *Jetfire's face then appears directly on camera* And to my legions...my thousan..no, my MILLIONS of followers - I cannot thank you enough for your kind words and inspiration. I cannot justify any three-day celebration of my victory...but if you must celebrate...then make it a day-long celebration instead. Those are my orders...Hail Autobots and Hail Emperor Prime! *Jetfire's face disappears from view* 2012 (SG) * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. * December 03 - "Blame" - Jetfire comes up with a plan. * December 18 - "Summons" - Jetfire is summoned to the Ark 2013 (SG) * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. *LOG: October 10, 2013: *SG-Jetfire's battered form appears* Fellow Autobots, this is a dark day. It began as our glorious leader, Emperor Prime FAIRLY challenged his other-universe counterpart to a duel. But Optimus Prime couldn't handle Emperor Prime's onslaught, so he had to have OTHER Autobots assist. As a result...*voice cracks* Emperor Prime was overcome with his injuries. I am asking all of you to keep our beloved Emperor in your thoughts tonight and in the days to come. *brief pause* On a secondary note - it is with a heavy burden that I assume ALL Autobot command duties. As of now, 'I' am acting commander of the Autobots. Jetfire out. 2016 * April 27 - "Preparations" - Jetfire and Taifeng prepare for Jetfire's coronation as Autobot Emperor of Destruction. * July 10 - "The Night Before the Coronation" - Taifeng endures Jetfire's preparations for his coronation. * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. Players SG Jetfire was played by the same person who runs TFU Jetfire. Category:Elite Guard Category:2005 Category:Dead Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Aerospace Category:SG-Autobot Command Category:Autobot leaders Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Former Decepticons Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Turncoats